


be sure thy sin will find thee out

by somnia_tuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Illegitimacy, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, References to Clue | Cluedo, Secret Relationship, Stabbing, set in the 1940s/50s, they aren't a group, this is based off of clue the board game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan
Summary: seven men are invited up to a mansion up state to try their hand at getting help to further their careers. except everything goes wrong as they start falling one making them realize that there is a murderer among them. can they keep their secrets and their lives?
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The old black car rolls up the drive, the only lights to guide the driver comes from the old manor sitting high at the end. It stops in front of the pathway leading to the door, the driver parking it quickly as he makes his way around to open the passenger door. A man steps out, dress shoes touching down on gravel and he pulls himself out. He looks up, coldly looking at the exterior before grabbing his briefcase and shutting the door. He walks up, broad shoulders held straight, head high, as he climbs the stone stairs, knocking on the golden door knocker. 

A maid opens the door, nodding as she opens the door for him to enter. “Good evening Mr. Lim.” 

~

The brown haired man looks up at the front of the manor, clutching the strap to his bag tightly as his driver removes his trunk from the back of the car. He cautiously makes his way up the stairs, a nervous hand reaching out to knock on the golden door knocker, the sound of it hitting the wood echoing in the night. He turns around, finding his driver close behind and turns when the door opens, spilling light onto the front landing. 

The maid smiles, a blush on her cheeks as she looks down, the door coasting open. “Mr. Tuan, welcome.”

~

The man runs his hand through his hair as he walks quickly up the drive. It’s dark, the wheels of his trunk loud on the uneven gravel behind him. He checks that there are no cars coming up silently behind him, crossing over, heading up the drive. He fixes his grip on his briefcase, taking the stairs cautiously and knocks quickly. He looks around, the night too dark to look into the winding trees, and turns when the door is open. 

“Mr. Wang, nice to meet you.” He steps inside, the maid closing the door behind him.

~ 

The car stops smoothly, the man turning his head to look out the window. The drive up to the manor had been pleasant, time spent in comfortable silence as he took the time to relax. He gets out, taking his suitcase with him, shutting the door behind him. He smooths down his jacket, heading up the drive as he weighs the invitation over in his mind. He’s inside the manor quicker than he imagined, his trunk at his feet as he takes in the interior of the house’s foyer. 

“Mr. Park, let me get that for you.” A maid says from behind him, leading him further in. 

~ 

The man juggles his suitcases as he makes way up the drive, shoes crunching on the gravel beneath his feet. He pauses for a brief moment, calming his breathing before setting off. The bus stopped down the block meaning he’s been walking for much longer than he expected. He walks up the staircase, placing both suitcases down and knocking on the door. He picks them back up, using his shoulders to adjust his backpack just as the maid of the house opens the door.

She smiles sweetly, bowing slightly as she pulls the door opening, letting the light shine out into the darkness, “Mr. Choi, welcome.” 

~

The man pushes his bangs out of his face, a backpack hanging around one shoulder and tightens his grip on the camera bag in his other hand. He turns, nodding in thanks at the cab driver, taking his trunk and shuffles up to the front of the house. He rolls the trunk in, the wheels clicking over the doorway, as the maid attempts to take the camera bag from him. 

“Mr. B - “ 

“Please don’t,” He smiles at her, passing her the handle of the trunk. “That’s my father, just call me Bambam.” 

~

The man juggles the two suitcases, his backpack bouncing against his back as he rushes up the drive. The cab dropped him off at the bottom of the gravel road, not moving further than his fee took him. He slips on the rocks as he runs up the walkaway, long legs shooting up the staircase two at a time. He knocks awkwardly, muttering a thanks when the maid takes one of the cases. 

“Mr. Kim, we were worried you had gotten lost.” She says politely. “Come, let me bring you to your room.” 

~

The seven of them sit around a grand dining table, waiting for their host to show up. A few glares are sent across the table, a few smiles, but mostly silence as the tension in the room grows. It’s at it’s breaking point when finally an older man pushes open the double doors that come from the foyer. They all watch him, eyes wide, as he sits at the head of the table. He looks over each of them, one by one before he nods. 

“Good evening gentlemen,” His voice deep and commanding. “Let me introduce myself as Mr. Lee. If you don't know exactly who I am, let me explain. I am the owner for the ‘R and R’ entertainment company, the biggest entertainment company in the country. Each of you are upcoming artists in your field of work. But while there is promise in all of you, I will only choose one of you to promote.”

“Only one?” Jaebeom asks, placing his wine glass back down onto the table. Mark looks over at him before looking back around the table. “So six of us are going to waste our time for the next week -”

“If you don’t think you have what it takes to take part of this project,” Mr. Lee swirls the wine around in his glass before looking up. “Then you are free to leave Mr. Lim. We can call back your family’s driver and he can take you home.” Jaebeom shakes his head, shifting in his seat. “As I was saying, one of you will receive my words of promotion and money at the end of the week. You just have to prove to me, through a project, that you are the one I should choose.”

“A project?” Everyone turns to look at Bambam, lounging back in his seat. “In a week?”

“Yes, I expect that you are used to small time periods to turn in your craft. The project must be an idea that would get you more exposure, something that would draw the attention from the general public. The house is open for you to use for your project, whatever you chose to do. You are also allowed to work together if you chose but I forbid destroying another one’s project. You will immediately be asked to leave the property and I will blacklist you from the industry.” The man looks at them, making eye contact with each of them. “I don’t think we would want that, people work their entire lives to get to the place where you are right now, we wouldn’t want something coming out to destroy your chance to rise higher.” 

The tension in the dining room is thick, a cough breaking up the silence. The words hang over the group, their meaning sinking in. Realization sits in, eyes snapping around before they land on their host, a proud smirk on his face. 

“Now, why don’t we enjoy dinner together before you can all retire to your rooms.” 

~

He opens his bedroom door silently, peeking up and down the dark hallway as he tiptoes out of his room. He closes it slowly, turning and tiptoeing down the hallway. He listens carefully for movement, his excuse on the tip of his tongue in case something comes out. But it’s the middle of the night and with the host’s speech, it left everyone rattled, everyone quickly moving back to their rooms for the rest of the night. He stops quickly, turning to listen to movement in the room to his right. He hears wood creak, straining to listen, and hears bed sheets shift. He quickly moves down the rest of the hallway, figuring that the person was getting into bed for the night, and arrives at the door he’s looking for. He opens it, smiling as he slides inside, shutting the door before welcoming the embrace of his boyfriend’s arms.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for blood, dead body and stabbing.

The second day up at the house, the group wakes up to a light rain falling. It hits against the windows of the parlor in a small rhythm. Jackson turns away from the window, scrubbing at his face as he sits down next to Jaebeom on the couch. He turns to him just as Youngjae walks in, waving in welcome before moving over to the small table. Jackson turns his attention over to their new guest, smiling. 

“How’s the project going?” Jackson asks.

“It’s fine,” Youngjae writes something. “What do you two make out about our host knowing our secrets?” 

“It’s probably a lie.” Jaebeom says, eyes trained on his own folder. “I mean, there’s no way someone can gather secrets we don’t tell anyone.”

“I mean,” Youngjae says. “I think it would be easy to guess some of our secrets, they’re probably easier to read than most.”

“Yeah?” Jackson says, eyebrow shooting up. “Alright, then, let’s make it a game,” He turns. “Jaebeom, who’s secret is the easiest to read?”

“Probably Mark…” He trails off. “There’s no way he’s risen up in the industry that quickly without probably sleeping his way up.”

“That’s….” Youngjae trails off. “That’s not what I was picturing for him but yeah I can see it. Probably...hasn’t he worked with Bambam?”

“God, I feel bad for him then.” Jackson shakes his head. “Anyway, I think breakfast is starting now.” 

~

The tension since the rules of the project were placed has kept the house on high alert, fights breaking out are now something common to anyone in the house. Slowly the household gathers down for breakfast, filling the room with awkward silence. Mark slides into a seat, placing his plate with his breakfast down, spreading the napkin on his lap when Jinyoung sits next to him. He looks over smiling, “Good morning Jinyoung.”

“Morning, sleep okay?” 

“Better than the first night, thanks.” Mark sips on his coffee, watching as the room fills up. “Are you doing okay on your project?” 

“Kinda, actually want to work together today?” Jinyoung watches Yugyeom sit in the chair on the other side of Mark. He notes how Mark’s shoulders tense up for a moment before relaxing. “You alright?” He whispers.

Mark turns, smiling as he brings the fork up to his mouth. “Never better!” He chews. “We can work together today, I need to run something by you.” 

“Why? The model can’t think for himself?” The three of them look up, Jaebeom lounging back across the table. Bambam looks over, eyes flicking back and forth as he watches the situation. “Doubt an actor and a model is going to be able to make it through the man’s test.”

“What makes you say that?” Jinyoung says, eyes moving back to his plate. He focuses on cutting up his food, unbothered. “We both have impressive credits under our name and have worked with some big names in both of our fields, seemingly we know what we’re doing. A project like this is easy for us. And for your information, I asked Mark first for help.” 

“I really don’t care, I just need to win this.” 

“Songs aren’t being bought?” Bambam smirks as he sips his coffee. “It’s a tough world out there.”

“You’re one to talk,” Youngjae snaps. “With the way you walk around this house, you don’t seem to care enough.”

“Daddy’s name got him enough fame,” Jackson smiles tauntly at him from the other side of the table. “Shouldn’t even be here, not with the photos he takes.”

“Hello Jackson,” Bambam smiles. “Wish I wasn’t here with you.” 

“Same to you Bambam.” Jackson rolls his eyes before shifting, his voice losing all sarcasm. “Our resident dancer has nothing to say? How’s the auditions?”

“They’re alright.” Yugyeom says. “I just want to try my hardest.” 

“See, something for you to learn Bambam.” Jackson spits out watching Bambam down his coffee. He gets up from the table, gathering his plates. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Bambam places the plates down into the bin waiting for them. “To go work on my project, I’m not here to play around.” 

All six of them watch him go, breaking up into smaller conversations. One by one they finish up, filing out and heading off to work on their projects.

~

_ “Listen, I can’t promise you anything.” Mr Lee sighs. “I won’t release any of the secrets I have on all seven of you to the public at the end of the week but one toe out of line and I can’t keep that promise.” _

_ “But how do you even have it?!” The man’s voice rises. “How did you even figure it out?!” _

_ “I have my ways, you don’t get this old in the industry without having protection. There have been more than enough fresh faces looking to rise into the industry with some skeletons in their closet.” Mr. Lee walks around his desk, standing in front of the man. “The only advice I can give is to work hard, don’t overstep a boundary and your secret will never see the light of day.” _

_ The man looks down, eyes landing on a letter opener on the edge of the desk. He drags his fingertip along the edge of the wood, listening to him silently. “I was so careful to keep it safe and hidden, no one knows.” _

_ “And it will stay that way. Even if I know at the end of the week, I can assure you, it will stay with me.”  _

_ “Yeah,” The man nods, dragging his fingertip back. He touches the letter open a bit, watching it shift in the light. “So the other six….” _

_ “Have theirs. And will keep theirs.” Mr. Lee chuckles. “Though, I can’t imagine they won’t poke around for an idea about anyone else’s secret.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The man freezes, eyes looking up. “Excuse me?”

_ “There are six people besides you, in this manor at the very moment, with secrets they never want to see the light of day. I wouldn’t put it past someone to dig around to hold it over someone.” _

_ “Why?!” The man grabs the letter opener. He picks it up, holding the sharp point outwards.  _

_ “Put it down.”  _

_ “I can’t let this get out!” He swings, striking the host with the letter opener. His eyes widen, watching as the blood soaks through the man’s shirt. He pulls it out, eyes wide, breathing fast as the host falls to his knees. “I’m sorry, but my secret can’t get out. I can’t have you knowing. I can’t have anyone knowing.”  _

~

Bambam watches Jackson and Jaebeom walk into the library, heads bent together. They sit at one of the couches, unaware of his presence. “I thought you were smarter than working with someone?”

They look up, Jackson rolling his eyes. “Why does it matter to you?” 

“It doesn’t.” Bambam shuts the folder filled with his project. He tucks a photo that sticks out back in quickly. “Just think it’s was kinda harsh to call the other two stupid when you’re doing the same thing.”

“Haven’t you worked with Mark?” Jaebeom leans back, shutting his folder. “Why don’t you team up with him?”

“I don’t need help with mine but I’m willing to help him if he wants help.” Bambam lounges back, looking out the window at the sun setting. “Has anyone seen our host, I have a few questions I need to ask about the project.”

“Haven’t seen him.” 

Bambam gets up, walking down the hallway towards the staircase that leads to the small third floor. He opens his folder, looking over the few pictures he’s already taken, looking down the list of ideas that he has. He’s not sure if they’re all possible but hopefully with some guidance he can achieve them. He knocks on the office door, listening and when he doesn’t get an answer he pushes it open slowly. 

“Sir?” Bambam peeks inside, pushing open the door. The light from the hallway spills in, causing him to stop short. Their host lays on his back in a pile of blood, dead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yugyeom watches the police car and coroner truck drive away, the dead body of their host and all evidence of the murder taken away. He turns back to the group, all kept in the study while they interviewed one by one in the dining room. It’s been silent since the police left, explaining that if they had any comments or questions they would come back and wished them a good night. 

“I think someone needs to say it.” Jackson breaks the silent, sitting in the chair in the corner. “One of us murdered him.”

“Yes, thank you for the obvious statement.” Bambam answers, curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace. He hugs a mug of steaming coffee to his chest, turning away from the group. 

“How do we know it wasn’t you?” 

Bambam turns back around, Yugyeom watching his movements. “Why would I murder him? I told you and Jaebeom that I was looking for him, why would I just put myself in that position?”

“But that’s the perfect abili,” Jackson gets up, walking into the middle of the room. “Paint yourself as the person that found him, no one would think you did the act.” Jackson turns to Jaebeom. “He even asked if we had seen him, like he wanted to frame us.” 

“Then what about you? Jaebeom and you were being a little too buddy buddy when you walked in the library earlier. How do I believe that you two didn’t plan it to get the money for yourselves?” Bambam stands up, placing his coffee down. “Framing me would solve all of your problems huh?”

“I don’t have any problems.” Jackson steps closer to him. “You’re the shit photographer trying to live up to your father’s name.” 

“Yeah?” Bambam laughs. “What about you then? A little clothes designer not getting any hits lately. Wonder who got you your first spot in Vogue, oh right, it was me.” 

“Calm down!” Yugyeom speaks up, causing the two of them to look over at him. “You’re just making today worse, you three were together at some point, wouldn’t you have noticed if either of you were being jumpy.”

“He’s right,” Youngjae sighs. “For once in his life.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.” Youngjae smiles, turning back to the book laided open in front of him. 

“Fighting over past issues isn’t solving the problem at hand,” Mark stands up, pushing through Jackson and Bambam. “One of us murdered our host and got under the police’s nose. No one is safe in this house right now.”

“So you’re going to solve it? With what? Your pretty face?” Everyone turns to Jaebeom. “The host knew secrets about each of us, didn’t he? I bet he knew yours.”

“And what if he did?” Mark swallows, shoving his hands into his pockets. “That means he knows yours as well.” 

“But I’m wondering if your secret is big enough to kill someone,” Jaebeom points out. “I bet I know yours, I can guess it well enough from being in the same house with you for three days.”

“Yeah?” Mark looks away from him, scanning the rest of the group. “Tell me, what does the all amazing writer know?” 

“You’ve been attached to Jinyoung at the hip since we got here.”

“We’re friends, we don’t see each other often.” Mark nods to Jinyoung, silent watching it all go down. “We want to make up for some lost time.”

“I didn’t finish. Sure, lost time, but you’ve been relying on him for your project since the beginning. Tells me all I need to know,” Jaebeom smirks. “You probably don’t do all the work you claimed you did to rise in the industry in this small of a time period. I wouldn’t be surprised to find out that you move up in the industry because you decide to spread your legs for the photographers that you work with.”

“Or I’m just good at my job.” Mark smiles, not reaching his eyes. “I’ve never done that and it’s not my secret. Anyway, half of our industry does that, so it’s not a big thing anyway.” 

“Bambam,” Jaebeom turns his head, Mark looking over his shoulder. “You’ve worked with Mark before.”

“Yeah,” Bambam says. “If you think I’m going to tell you we had sex afterwards, you’re in the wrong. Just because Mark doesn’t want to sleep with you doesn’t mean he sleeps with everyone else. And even if he does, doesn’t matter to you.” 

“Mark’s not that type of person.” Yugyeom says, the room looking over at him. He blushes. “He’s nice.”

“So sorry, you don’t have anything over me.” Mark says, backing away. “I’m heading to my room, I’m not going to be stuck in a room with a murderer any longer than I need to be.” 

He opens the door, shutting it behind him. The group all turn back to each other, the events sinking in. One by one they get up leaving, heading into their rooms for the remainder of the day. 

~

Mark waits, feet kicking as he sits on the desk next to his door. He counts to ten again, hands shaking slightly, willingly himself to relax. Finally a light knock comes from his door, jumping off the furniture and opens it slowly. Bambam looks at him, smiling shyly and he quickly ushers him inside. He locks the door behind them, turning to find Bambam close, and cuddles into his chest. 

Bambam hugs him, kissing the top of his head. “Darling, you believe me that I didn’t do it.” Mark looks up at him. “I didn’t, I swear, I would never hurt someone like that.”

“I believe you.” Mark brings a hand up, cupping his cheek. “I didn’t do it either, I didn’t even know where he was the whole day. I was with Jinyoung working on his project.” 

“How is your project?” Bambam asks, pulling them over to the bed. He sits, leaning on the back of the headboard. Mark crawls up, kicking his shoes off and straddles him. “You won’t tell me anything.”

“It’s okay, I guess, it just seems so ridiculous now. Someone’s dead.” Mark hugs him around his neck. “Do we even need to do them anymore? The money isn’t going to any of us.” 

“We don’t know that yet,” Bambam hugs him, listening to Mark’s uneasy breathing. “We just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Mark laughs. “There’s someone in this house that murdered him and I can’t even picture tomorrow.” 

“Hey,” Bambam leans back, nuzzling their noses together. “You’re going to be alright, no one’s touching you. Not when I’m around.” He kisses him. “Also not when there’s people thinking you’re sleeping with other photographers.”

Mark giggles. “Only this one.” He kisses him again. He relaxes into his arms, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Only ever this one… I love you.”

“I love you too. Now,” Bambam runs a hand up and down his back. “Let me see your project, darling, I’m a photographer I can point stuff out. There’s anyone here that knows your angles, it’s me.” Mark sits up, giggles tumbling out. “There you are.” He says softly. 

“Stay with me tonight? I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep again.” 

Bambam nods, looking at the bed before frowning. “Why did you get the bigger bed? Are you telling me we squeezed onto mine the first night for you to have not only a bigger one,” He bounces. “But also a more comfortable one.” 

“I thought you liked that I slept half on top of you?” Mark pulls away, sitting next to him. 

“I did,” Bambam rolls his eyes fondly, kneeling up. “I just thought we were all suffering.” He kisses him, pushing him down. “Let’s waste some time before dinner, shall we?” Mark pulls him down, open mouthed kisses exchanged. 

~

Jinyoung scrubs at his face, pacing the rug on his floor as Jackson watches him. He’s struggling to still wrap his mind around the fact that their host knows their secret, how anyone could have gotten that information is baffling him. He stops, minding going over his words and realizes - knew. Their host knew their secrets, because now he’s dead, murdered in his own house, a floor above him at some point in the day. He runs his hands through his hair, turning to look at Jackson’s worried expression and deflates.

“Tell me you had nothing to do with this.” Jinyoung says, pointing a finger at him. “Tell me you and Jaebeom didn’t just decide to murder someone for the thrill of it. Tell me and don’t lie to me!”

“I didn’t, I swear.” Jackson opens his arms, sighing when Jinyoung glares at him. “We weren’t talking about that, we didn’t make some pack to murder anyone, let alone the host. Trust me, I didn’t know where he was the whole day. I was thinking of other things.”

“Like the project.” Jinyoung says, not a question but Jackson can hear the uncertainty. “Also, Bambam was the photographer that you worked with?”

Jackson groans, grabbing onto Jinyoung’s hand. He pulls him down next to him on the bed. “Please don’t remind me, a nightmare to work with honestly. Couldn’t do the shoot without picking on everything that I wanted for the shoot.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was him?”

“Didn’t think it mattered.” Jackson kisses his temple. “I mean, I don’t think I have to ask, but did -”

“Do you think I did it?!” Jinyoung sits up, pulling away from him. “Why would I?”

  
“I didn’t, it was just a caution.” Jackson chews on his lip. “Who do you think did?”

  
“I don’t know, my gut tells me Mark didn’t. I mean we were together the whole day.” Jinyoung tucks his head into his neck, linking their hands together. “You didn’t, I didn’t, that leaves four people open to be the murderer.”

“Well, sorry, Mark is still in the running. Could have done it before you met up with him.”

“That - I can’t see it but I guess that is what makes it an option.”Jinyoung flops back, pulling Jackson down with him. He cuddles him, Jackson happily resting his head on his chest. “I don’t want to think about murderers anymore right now, I want to just relax.” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Jackson looks up at him, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too.” Jinyoung smiles. “I think for right now, just to be safe, we should sleep in our assigned rooms. I don’t know if whoever did it wants to murder any of us but just to be safe.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want to do. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Jackson cuddles back up to him, listening to Jinyoung’s heartbeat. 

~ 

The air in the dining room is thick, the group eating silently as their mind wonders if the murderer sits next to them. Eyes dart around, hands passing around the bottle of wines carefully before returning their attention back to their plates. There’s an odd feeling in each of them, enjoying their food while the day’s events were rocked with death. They slowly file out, the darkness of the night, welcoming them back to bed. Footsteps silently move up the hallway, pushing open doors, for arms that wait open for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is making me realize how much i lowkey enjoy writing jinson,,, but i always feel like i don't write jacks well. thank you for the kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for death, blood and stabbing.

Yugyeom pushes open the conservatory doors, finding Mark and Jinyoung on the floor of the room. They look up, Jinyoung smiling before turning back to Mark. He walks over, clutching his folder to his chest. “Hey, can I join you guys? I really don’t want to work in a room by myself right now. I won’t make a lot of noise, I promise.”

Jinyoung looks up, leaning back on his hands. “You can talk to us, Yugyeom, that’s no issue. And of course, everyone’s a little rattled still from yesterday. Sit down,” He watches him sit. “I have to warn you though, even with the blanket, the floor is still uncomfortable.” 

“That’s alright.” He crosses his legs, pulling them close. “Are you guys still working on your projects? I want to at least maybe just finish it… just in case.”

“Um,” Mark clears his throat, eyes trained on his folder. “We were talking about them before but… it’s easier to relax by not focusing on them.”

“Agreed.” Jinyoung nods. “Do you want help?”

“I don’t know…” Yugyeom lays the folder down, opening it. “I was going to make up choreography but it’s hard to do without a partner.”

Mark nods, tilting his head to look. Yugyeom notices, pushing it closer. “Well, I can’t dance,” Jinyoung says. “But Mark can.” 

Yugyeom snaps his head up, “Can you really?”

Mark looks at him, smiling a bit before looking towards Jinyoung. “I mean - I can - but not well.”

“That’s such bullshit.” Jinyoung laughs, getting up. He walks towards the back wall, looking for a small radio. “You can dance, he’s just shy.”

Yugyeom stands up, reaching his hands out to help Mark up. Mark takes them cautiously, standing up. He smiles, tension filling his shoulders as Yugyeom squeezes his hands. He takes them back, moving to clean up the blanket and folders. He turns around, jumping when he finds Yugyeom behind him.

“Sorry, I was going to ask if you wanted help folding up the blanket but you kinda just moved it over.”

“It’s alright, just didn’t hear you.” 

“Alright,” Jinyoung comes back over, a small portable radio cradled in his arms. “Let’s see what we can get on this.”

“Oh, you didn’t need to get a radio.” 

“Yeah, you two are going to dance, we need music.” Jinyoung gets a clear station, turning up the volume as a popular swing song fills the room. Yugyeom takes Mark’s hands and leads them into the center of the room. He pulls Mark close, pointing out the few steps he had in mind. Mark nods, hands shaking slightly and follows his lead. Jinyoung cheers them along, Mark throwing him a pleading look over his shoulder. Jinyoung stops, the song finishing up and watches with curious eyes as Mark steps away, putting distance between them. 

“You’re really good.” Yugyeom says, Jinyoung noting the obliviousness to Mark’s discomfort. “Could we dance again some time? If we aren’t leaving the house today or tomorrow.”

Mark nods repeatedly, walking backwards. “Sure!” He turns, finding his project folder. Jinyoung watches his hands shake. “Um, I just remembered that I wanted to ask Bambam about angles with photography this morning before breakfast, and I, um, need to go see him.” 

“Oh,” Yugyeom says, shoulders slumping. “Don’t want him to wait.”

“No, that would be rude.” Mark says, nodding still. “I’ll see you two at lunch!” 

Jinyoung watches him go, disappearing from sight. He turns back to find Yuygeom still watching the door. He chews on his lip, getting up and heading towards their folders. “Why don’t you show me what else you have in here.”

~

_ He pushes open the door to the library, finding himself alone with Youngjae. He shuts it, locking it quietly and walks over, hands in his pockets. The letter opener rests against the palm of his hand, the cool medal keeping him aware of what he's about to do. He stands at the empty fireplace, looking at the clock on the mantel and speaks.  _

_ “Who’s secrets do you know?” _

_ “Why does it matter?” He sees Youngjae look up at him from the corner of his eye. “The host is dead, after we’re all able to be sent home, it’s not going to matter. We aren’t getting the money.” _

_ “Money or not,” He sighs. “It’s still possible that you know my secret. And I can’t have that getting out, it would ruin my career.” _

_ “I think he made a point in his welcoming speech that all of our secrets would ruin our careers.” Youngjae gets up, leaving his folder open on the table. He walks over to him, causing him to turn to face him. “That’s why they’re secrets. Listen, if you want to take my word for it that I -” _

_ He doesn’t let him finish, swiftly removing his hand from his pocket with his hand tight around the weapon, and stabbing him quickly. “I can’t take that chance.” He says before pulling out the letter opener. “But for your conscience, what was yours?” _ _   
_

_ Youngjae falls to his knees, a hand over the wound. “Fuck you, what is this?” He sits backwards, mind spinning. He debates for a brief second on telling him, just to say it but how do you explain that your entire career is based on lies? How do you explain to someone that the music that people praise you for, the music that you spent so much time composing, isn’t actually yours? You don’t. The room goes black and then it’s the end.  _

_ ~ _

Mark speed walks towards the library, taking the staircase carefully, anxiety growing. He shouldn’t have brought up Bambam, he knows that keeping their relationship a secret is much more important than ever before, but he was just so uncomfortable that it slipped. He knows Bambam said that he was going to be in the library at some point today, wanting to rest after breakfast since they didn’t sleep last night. Mark was up shaking so much and Bambam rocking him did nothing. 

He turns the door handle, pushing the door open, “Bam are you -” He stops short, eyes widening before a scream is let out. Youngjae lays there on his back in a pile of his own blood, dead. 

~

Jinyoung fixes the blanket around Mark’s shoulders, trying to get the coffee into him. He shakes his head repeatedly, muffled voices from the hallway growing louder. He cuddles into the blanket, eyes roaming around the room when they land on the small try in the corner, a filled decanter waiting. The door opens, heads turning to look up at the group filling in. Jackson heads straight for the alcohol, pouring everyone a glass. They all drink in silence, Mark sipping it slowly. 

“Well, at least we know Youngjae wasn’t the murderer.” Jinyoung sighs at Bambam’s comment. 

“That doesn’t mean shit when he could have murdered the host and someone got back at him.” Jinyoung points out. Mark downing his drink at the comment. “There is still someone in this room, at this very moment, that killed either both of them or just Youngjae.” 

“Give me some more.” Mark holds out his drink, nodding as Jackson pours it. He ignores Bambam’s look as he downs it again, heading dropping to the edge of the sofa. He holds his hand out, “One more, just to help me sleep tonight.” 

Jackson pours it again. “Hey, you found the body, supposedly.”

“What do you mean supposedly?” Bambam snaps. “We all heard him scream.” 

“And he was the only one in the room.” Jackson steps away, refilling Yugyeom’s glass. “This is the same situation with the host again, one person found them, and no one was with him when the body was found. How do we know that Mark isn’t the murderer?”

“Because I’m not.” 

“Because he was with me and Jinyoung before he left the room…” Yugyeom trails off, turning in his seat. “Actually he said that he was on his way to go meet Bambam….in the library I think. Wasn’t that where you found the body?” 

“Yeah but Bambam wasn’t there.” Mark smiles a bit when Jinyoung hands him his glass. “I went looking for him but -”

“So Bambam was meant to be in the library,” Jackson says, the room turning to look at him. Mark shakes his head. “Again, it’s back to you. Things are starting to pile up.”

“Nothing is piling up.” Bambam gets up. “I wasn’t in the library, I was in my room.” 

“Is there proof?” Jaebeom speaks finally. “Who can vouch for you?”

“Not this again.” Bambam laughs. “I didn’t murder the host and I didn’t murder Youngjae, my hands are clean.”

“Why would he murder them?” Mark gets up, stumbling. He shakes his head, giggling. “Why? He - hiccup - He was supposed to help me with my project.”

“Mark, I think your emotions and the alcohol aren’t mixing right now.” Yugyeom gets up, placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders. He shrugs them off, stumbling away. “Mark, let’s get you to bed.” 

“Excuse me?” Bambam asks, stepping in Yuygeom’s way. “Want to try that again?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, just so he can rest.” Yugyeom tries to push past him. “Listen, I wasn’t thinking of anything like that!”

“I’m gonna take Mark out and get him into bed,” Jinyoung says, leading Mark out of the room. “I think that’s enough of all of this for tonight. There’s been another murder and we’ve always been at each other’s throats. Just everyone go to bed.” 

~

Bambam pushes open the door, finding Mark rolling over in bed. He sighs, locking it behind him, moving closer. Mark peers over the edge of the blanket, wide eyes blinking up at him and giggles. 

“Silly,” Bambam slips into bed. “You usually never drink. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Light weight.” He giggles again, hugging Bambam tightly. “Safe now.” 

“Safe now.” He kisses his forehead, Mark falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments! i really mean it - it makes me really happy knowing that people are enjoying this fic! 
> 
> trigger warning for talks of alcoholism, illegitimacy (im not sure if this needs to be tagged but i'm just gonna be safe) and a physical fight.

Bambam kisses the corner of his mouth as they lay in bed, the sun just beginning to rise. He watches him, eyes scanning his face as he yawns, rubbing at his eye. Mark shifts, looking up at him as his hands ghost up Bambam’s back. Mark leans upon his elbow, kissing Bambam cheek before speaking. 

“We have to be more careful, you can’t be standing up for me constantly like you were yesterday.” Mark kisses the tip of his nose. “I am very thankful that you did especially since I was drunk but baby, we can’t be obvious. And you being ready at every second to stand up for me is obvious.”

“I know, I just,” Bambam sighs. “Mark, I don’t like them ganging up on you.”

“And I don’t like that they’re trying to make you the murderer but Bam, if it continues the actual murderer is going to realize what is happening and come hurt one of us. People are already noticing, don’t think Jaebeom is going to drop this idea that he knows my secret and you’re a part of it.”

“Do you think he’s -”

“I don’t know. It’s probably just this bad blood between our families but if you continue to be on high alert the second someone points a finger at me, we’re going to have a target on our backs.” Mark sits up, stretching. He smiles when Bambam hugs him from behind, hooking his head over his shoulder. “I love you and if it helps, we can fuss over each other the second we get to the room but out there, we have to be people that aren’t in a relationship.”  
  
“We’ll just have to be fussy when we get alone time. I might have to be very thorough in checking to make sure you’re okay.” He kisses his neck. “I love you, I don’t want them hurting you. But I will be more cautious from now on.”

“Thank you.” Mark turns, kissing him. “You should probably sneak back now…” Mark looks at his lips. “Before I decide to keep you here.” 

“Please do.” He kisses him, sliding out of bed. “See you at breakfast darling.” 

~

Bambam looks up from the table in the corner of the library as Jackson walks in, rolling his eyes before returning to his folder. He doesn’t know why he’s still working on this, taping the point of his pen down the written list. He’s not going to get this grand prize anymore but it’s something to do during the day that isn’t just letting his mind run itself in circles. He’s writing down an idea when the door opens again, looking up quickly to find Jinyoung coming in. 

“Hello,” Jinyoung says, sliding into the seat across from him. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” He smiles before turning back to his project. The silence in the room is welcoming, making him relax over yesterday’s events.

“He’ll probably show you his shit photos Jinyoung, be prepared to experience it.” Jackson cuts through the silence. 

“God, I think you like hearing yourself talk.” He turns to look at him. “Fuck off for a second, I’m trying to work.”

“There’s really no need for fighting,” Jinyoung says, looking between the two. He lands on Jackson, sending him a glare. “I just want to work in silence. So if you’re going to fight, please take it elsewhere.” 

“I won’t fight.” Bambam says, eyes casted down already.

“I can’t promise anything, especially when this one -”

“Oh shut up!” He yells, “You’re so annoying, tell me then. How’s that precious clothing line coming along? Trying to shoot it in low light again? You can’t do that moron.” 

“Why did I ask…” Jinyoung sighs, sitting back. He taps his foot as they bicker. 

~

Jinyoung watches Bambam leave, the door shutting behind him silently. He waits, gathering up the book he was reading before he throws it towards the couch at Jackson. He jumps, looking up at him when the book slams into the floor.

“What was that for?!” Jackson asks, picking it up. 

“I wanted _silence_. I know you hate him, for whatever reason that is still such a big thing for you to want to rip his throat out the second you’re in a mile radius,” Jinyoung gets up, taking his book back. “But I asked and you couldn’t even try.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not good enough.” Jinyoung opens the book again, flipping to the page he was on. “I asked and you didn’t listen. He was willing to try but you had to push.” 

Jackson gets up, walking over to him and kisses his temple. “I’m sorry though,” He kisses his cheek, moving to kiss him when Jinyoung turns away. “Hey…” 

“How is your project doing?” Jinyoung asks, pointing to the empty seat across from him. “There’s a murderer around, if you forgot, and I won’t be caught kissing in the library for a target to be painted on my back.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” Jackson leans on the table, eyes scanning Jinyoung’s face. He reaches across, brushing his bangs back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jinyoung looks up, smiling. 

~

Mark chews on his lip, slowly opening the top of the decanter in the study. He shouldn’t - it’s too early - but he’s a little on edge right now. A glass won’t hurt. He pours himself a small amount, picking up the glass and sipping it once. He looks behind him, finding the doorway empty and downs the entire glass. He shakes his head, stepping away and moves over to the window. He looks outside, resting his head on the window frame and sighs. He’s tired, he’s stressed and really just wants to go home. He didn’t even bring his project downstairs, not finding the energy to care about it anymore. 

He’s just debating on getting another glass, staring down at the bottom of the glass, when someone breaks up the silence. 

“Oh great, it’s you.” He looks over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Jaebeom sitting down on the couch. Mark pushes off the wall, pouring himself another drink. “Isn’t it a bit early for that?”

“Does it matter to you?” He pours the same small amount. “It’s a glass, I’m not chugging the bottle.”

“Can’t seduce photographers while drunk, how’s trying to get Bambam to do your project for you?”

“I’m not seducing anyone and I’m not doing that.” Mark finishes the glass, putting it on the try. “I don’t know why you’ve think that’s who I am as a person but you’re really far off.”

“Am I? Bambam sticks up for you so it must be close.” Mark glares at him. “At least you’re good for something.”

“Fuck you.”

"Don’t want that.” He smirks up at Mark. Mark turns on his heel, leaving out the door. 

~

Yugyeom steps out of the way as Mark brushes by, muttering angrily under his breath. He steps inside the room, finding Jaebeom’s back towards him and knocks on the wall to get his attention. He doesn’t want him to think he was going to murder him, though he’s a little annoyed Mark just left. He can seemingly never get any time with just him, he wants to talk about maybe going dancing after this event from hell ends. Jaebeom turns, looking over his shoulder and nods to him. 

Yugyeom slides into one of the chairs, opening his folder up and flicks through the sheet music within. There’s a lot of what he’s done for competitions and a few shows here and there but he wants to find a grander piece, something big, something he’s never done before. He’s tapping his foot slowly as he hums, hoping that maybe something will pop in when Jaebeom snaps his fingers in front of his face. 

“I was asking you about your project but seemingly your fantasy with Mark is more important to think about.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about Mark, I was working on my project.” Yugyeom frowns. “It’s going well, how about you? I feel like I never see you with your folder anymore.”

Jaebeom shrugs. “I mean, is there a point? The host is dead and we’re sitting here like ducks. Will we get the money? Who knows. Is there money? Who knows.” He sits down on the couch, throwing an arm over the back. “The secrets are seemingly more popular to worry about.”

“How so?” 

“The host held those over our heads, it’s probably what would have gotten us to the end goal.” He downs the glass of alcohol he’s holding. “So hope whatever yours is, it’s a good one. Probably be a thousand times richer for whatever it is.”

~

Mark sighs as he sits down next to Jinyoung on the couch, all six of them in the study. He scrubs at his face, feeling someone sits next to him and tenses when he realizes that it’s Yugyeom. He sits back, shoulders straight taking a deep breath. He wants today to end, he wants time alone. He needs it at this point. He watches Bambam pour everyone a glass, sticking his hand out immediately. 

“We need to discuss something.” Jinyoung starts. “I think this is a scam, we have literally no way of checking if the money exists let alone if we were actually going to get it. Now with the host dead and one of our fellow guests, we need to be honest with each other about this. I don’t think there’s any money.”

Mark gets up, heading over to the drink tray and takes the glass meant for him. He sips it happily, his back to the group. Bambam looks over at him as he takes a few to hand out, eyes narrowing before smiling. Mark turns around finding eyes glaring at him. 

“What?” He asks, holding the drink close. Everyone turns to look at him before turning to look at Jaebeom. “You’re really getting on my nerves now. I haven’t done a single thing to you since we got here and all you’ve done is poke and poke at me.”

“Why can’t I? This entire week has been made about secrets and not the stupid project,” Jaebeom gets up, walking towards him. “Maybe there’s something in it for me if I finally get you off the scene and back to that little loving rich family of yours.”

“You’re one to talk.” Mark snaps, he finishes his drink, placing the glass down. “Mommy and daddy buy you everything you want. You want something? They pay for it.”

“They don’t, they believe that I have what it takes to make a name for myself. But yours probably realized that their son didn’t have much to offer and brought you your career. I wonder how big their surprise was when they found out their son was a whore. Want to move up in the career? Just sleep with a photographer to get it. Wouldn’t be surprised to find out it’s anyone at this point, just selling yourself out.” He shoves Mark again, causing him to take a step back. He glares at him as he gets into his space. “Probably weren’t also ready for the fact that not only does he sell himself to every man that looks his way but he also maybe relies too much on alcohol to do it.”

Mark takes a deep breath before he snaps, punching him in the jaw before jumping at him. They tumble to the floor, fists moving quick. Jaebeom pins Mark to the ground, hitting him repeatedly. Mark cries out, reaching up to try and scratch at his face when Jackson and Yugyeom yank Jaebeom off of him. He sits up, moving to reach for him, anger rising when Bambam wraps his arms around him and spins him away.

“Let me go!” Mark yells, pushing at Bambam’s chest. “Bam, let me go! I’m tired of his fucking mouth!” 

“Look at you, can’t even finish your own fight.” Jaebeom laughs, struggling to break free. Mark glares at him from over Bambam’s shoulder. “Bambam always has to come to your defense. Hope the sex is that good Bambam, he hasn’t got much else.” He pulls at Jackson’s arms. “Tell us, what makes him so special? Everyone’s been there before.” 

“Fuck you!” Mark yells, running forward only to be pulled back. “You think because you’re a fucking writer, you’re so high and mighty. Don’t forget that you have a rich mommy and daddy too asshole. We’re from the same boat.” He pushes himself out of Bambam’s arms. “And for you information, they didn’t buy me my career. They didn’t want to have this one, I did everything on my own.” He turns quickly, storming out.

~

Bambam pushes open his bedroom door, finding Mark curled up on the bed, face hidden in the pillows. He locks it behind him, kicks off his shoes, and climbs onto the bed. He wraps his arms around his middle, tucking his face into Mark’s back and drops a few kisses. He waits, mind moving in a million directions, and listens to the small sobs escaping Mark’s body. He sits up, pulling Mark onto his lap and kisses his temple. 

“Do you need ice?”

“No.” Mark sniffles, cuddling into his embrace. 

“Darling, we have to talk about what he said.” Bambam looks down, Mark’s eyes staring off into the distance. “Mark, what’s the secret you’re so scared of getting out?”

Mark shuts his eyes, shaking his head. He sobs, a hand fisting in Bambam’s shirt. “No, I can’t, please you’ll never look at me the same way.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is!” Mark pushes away, crawling up to the pillows. “You’ll never see the same way, you won’t.”

“Tell me,” Bambam turns to him, caressing his cheek. “Darling, there’s nothing in the world that would make me think of you different. Especially with my secret, there’s nothing.”

Mark looks over, taking in the soft movement of Bambam’s fingers on his cheek. He looks at him, taking in the love and worry in his eyes and whispers. “I have a drinking problem...I’ve had it for years.” He lets out a sob. “My family sent me to a rehab for it years ago and it worked… for a few weeks. And then I found a few bottles I had hidden in my apartment and just cracked. I drank all of them in minutes.” 

“Mark..” Bambam picks him up, hugging him. 

“I’ve tried!” Mark sobs, tucking his head into his neck. “I can’t handle it and the second I get a taste of it, it’s all I can think about and need. I can’t stop it, I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry.” Bambam rocks him. “When we leave here, we’re going to find somewhere and you’re going to get help. We’ll throw it all out, at my apartment and yours. I’ll stop drinking too.” Bambam moves his head, capturing him into a kiss. “We can work on it.”

“Why are you being so kind?”

“Because I love you, because you’re suffering and because I never picked up on it. I knew you didn’t drink. I just never figured out you didn’t drink because you were addicted. My darling, I’m sorry for all the times I offered it to you. Fuck, I gave you a glass tonight.” Bambam kisses him again. 

“I’m guessing the fact that my family paid off the press about going to rehab is also a part of the secret.” Mark sniffles, Bambam wiping the tears away. “I try not to drink because then I know it’s just downhill from there, I should have told you. I just didn’t want you to think differently about me.” 

“Never….” Bambam trails off, hugging him. Mark cups his cheek, a thumb moving slowly against his cheekbone. “I’ve never said this to anyone…”

“If you don’t want to..”

“No I need to tell you.” Bambam looks at him. “I’m illegitimate. My father is my father but my real mother was his assistant. The woman you’ve met is actually my step mother.”

“What?”

“She had me, didn’t want me and gave me over to my father. My stepmother was furious, she didn’t know what to do but she always said that she looked at me and just melted. She screamed at my father saying that I was hers, she was going to raise me as her own and that was that. She was livid at him for years. But she’s never treated me differently even though I know if it got out, my career would be over. So that’s why I never told you, I’m not saying you would have -”

Mark kisses him, cutting off the rambling. He cups Bambam’s head, pulling him down. Their bodies bounce as they hit the mattress. “I would never have told a soul.”

“I know that,” Bambam leans over him. “It’s just I have this image of being my father’s heir to this photography legend and a whisper of this would ruin it. It would ruin my life and yours, I can’t ruin your career.”

“You think I care about my career over you?” Mark asks. “Baby, I care about you more than anything. My career is important, yes, but -”

“But no one’s going to hire you knowing that you’ve been dating someone illegitimate. There are other photographers out there….”

“Not for me to be in love with. None of that matters, you aren’t someone I’m in love with because you take nice pictures of me. Your last name, your father’s legacy, isn’t important to me. You are.” Mark kisses him, Bambam crying into it. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Bambam crashes down on top of him, crying silently as he kisses him passtionailty. “I love you so much.” He sobs against his skin as he kisses heavily at Mark’s neck. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Mark kisses him. “I don’t know because I’m the luckier one in this situation.”

“I just think we both are…” Bambam kisses him again, moving to lay down next to him as Mark cuddles up next to him. “I love you darling.”

“I love you too baby.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for blood and a physical attack.

_The door is silent as it’s pushed open, no lights in the bedroom of the occupant. He pushes the door closed, tiptoeing over to the bed. He spies the shifting body, pausing before he hears the sound of even breathing again. He kneels up, shifting himself over the body._

_“Baby?” The person mutters, eyes slowly blinking open. They’re still heavy with sleep, unaware of the current situation. He makes a quick motion, missing completely but he hears the hiss of the victim. They’re more awake now, struggling to push him off, hands frantic as he’s trapped under the blanket. “Stop!”_

_He stabs again, hands pushing at him. He shoves them away, his fist connecting with flesh. He tries to stab around, missing, when the victim screams._

_“Help!” He scrambles off the bed, panicking. He looks for the door along the side wall, “Help!” He finds it, pushing it open. He slams it shut just as footsteps coming running into the room. He pushes open the door leading into the library, the realization hitting that either he got the bedrooms mixed up, or he just attacked someone that wasn’t meant to be in there._

~

“Help me!” Mark screams, scrambling up in bed in the darkness of the room. He feels weighed down by the blanket, pain coursing through him and when he reaches for the light his vision spins. 

“I’m here darling,” Bambam turns on the light, gasping when he turns to him. “Mark, don’t move.”   


The rest of the group comes running in, stopping as they note the blood trickling down Mark’s chest and the forming bruise on his eye. Mark reaches a hand blindly for Bambam as he looks down, sobbing loudly at the cuts on his chest. 

“What the hell happened?!” Jinyoung says, stepping closer. 

“The murderer attacked me!” Mark sobs, pulling off the ripped through sleeping shirt. He hisses as the material gets caught on the wounds. “I woke up because they climbed onto the bed and were hovering over me.”

Bambam swallows down the panic, moving to look for the small first aid kick in the bedside table. He’s in the process of opening it, hands shaking, when Jaebeom pushes him. He stumbles, pushing back. 

“What the fuck is your problem?!”

“So you’re just the first one here after Mark gets attacked and you’re going to act like you aren’t guilty!”   


“I didn’t do this.” Bambam snaps out. “Weren’t you the one fighting him yesterday, how can we know it wasn’t you?!”

“Stop!” Mark moves, whimpering as his vision spins again. “Dizzy….” 

“What’s happening?” Jackson asks, stepping into the bedroom, everyone’s attention turning to him. “Whoa…”

“Where have you been?” Yugyeom asks, sitting on the bed and reaching for the first aid kit. Mark pushes him away, eyes shut tight as the room continues to spin. 

“I was in the kitchen getting something to drink... “ Jackson trails off. “I just had gotten to the bottom of the staircase when I heard screaming.” 

“So you didn’t see anything?” Yugyeom opens the gauze. “Convenient.”

“What does that mean?” 

“You’re just missing after Mark gets attacked,” Yugyeom crawls onto the bed, reaching for the ointment. Mark shakes his head, trying to take the stuff from his hands. “Hey, let me help.” He whispers before turning back to the group. “So you didn’t see anything? Just so happened to be downstairs without hearing a single thing.”

“No.”

“So this goes back to Bambam,” Jaebeom turns at him. “You were seemingly the only one up, didn’t see the attacker leave and you were here first.”

“I was out going to the bathroom if you wanted to know. I was in the hallway, going back to my room, when I heard Mark scream.”

“So you didn’t see anyone?”

“No, there wasn’t anyone coming out of the room.”

“He didn’t…” Mark shakes his head. “I don’t think he left out of the door to the hallway.”

“What?” Jinyoung asks, pushing past Bambam and Jaebeom, taking the gauze. “Where did he go?”

Mark watches him before moving his head, he looks at the wall of Bambam’s bedroom. “He left through the wall.”

“He has no idea what he’s talking about.” Jaebeom laughs. “He can barely sit up right now, look at him.” 

Yugyeom gets up, sliding off the bed and walks over to the wall. He feels around when he pushes down on a small part of the paneling, a lock unclicking and a door is revealed. He pushes it open, finding a small hallway behind the wall. He turns around before walking down and opening the other door, finding himself in the library next door. He comes back quickly.

“It leads to the library, so the attacker could have gone out there.” He turns, glaring. “So it’s looking really bad for you Jackson.”

“I was in the kitchen, I promise.” He smiles before frowning. “Why would I hurt Mark?”

“Who knows, there’s probably something.” 

The group slowly files out, leaving Mark alone. Mark waits, the light still on and the secret passage closed until finally Bambam sneaks back in. He reaches for him, crying as he’s held for the rest of the night. 

~

Jinyoung walks down the hallway, the light spilling out of Mark’s room casting dark shadows against the wall. He doesn’t understand how no one saw or heard anything, the attacker using a secret passageway or not. He pushes open his bedroom door, letting it shut behind him and moves to climb into bed. He’s just getting under the covers when the door opens, Jinyoung turning the light on quickly. Jackson holds his hand up, shutting the door and locking it.

“Are you nuts?!” Jinyoung gets up, rushing over to him, whispering. “What if someone saw you just now and assumed you were coming to murder me?!”

“No one’s in the hallway,” Jackson whispers back. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, a little rattled but,” Jinyoung hugs him, hiding his head into his neck. “How did someone attack Mark without anyone noticing it? How did the murderer get away?”

Jackson hugs him, rubbing his back. “I don’t know. Unless, Bambam is a very good actor.”

“If he did it…” Jinyoung cuddles into his warmth. “This is so fucked up.”

“Will you be okay tonight? I know you said you didn’t want to risk anything but I can stay.”

“No,” Jinyoung pulls away, shaking his head. “Just lock your door and get back to your room quickly. That’s all I need to know you’re okay. I’ll lock mine the second you leave.” He kisses Jackson, hands cupping his face. “Please be careful, I can’t lose you.”

“You aren’t.” Jackson nuzzles his nose against Jinyoung’s. “I love you, sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

~

Mark chews his breakfast slowly, a hand holding ice up to the black eye. He looks around, noting the awkwardness in the room and returns to his plate. Bambam sits next to him, them both agreeing that this morning they could throw that caution to the wind briefly. He drinks his water, placing it back down and eats the rest of his breakfast. 

“We should talk about the secret passageway in Mark’s room.” Jinyoung breaks the silence. “This could explain how the murderer has been getting around easily so there might be more secret doorways in the house that we aren’t aware of.”

Mark turns to look at Bambam before turning back to Jinyoung. Bambam nods, “So I think, we can all agree, that if you find one you should tell the group.”

“Yes,” Jinyoung nods. “Unless someone has an issue, because then I think there’s something else you might want to come clean about.” No one speaks. “Perfect.” 

~

Yugyeom locks his bedroom door, flopping back onto his bed. He goes over the events of the past twenty four hours, anger bubbling and flaring as he remembers how lost and hurt Mark looked after the attack. He can’t understand how someone could attack him, he hasn’t done anything wrong. He gets up, pacing the room as he wonders who could have possibly done it. Jaebeom and Mark have been at each other’s necks since they got here and Jackson was missing for a brief moment but Yugyeom is certain Bambam has something to do with this as well. He’s been too close, he doesn’t like it. 

He looks around the small bedroom, thinking about the possibility of other ones and starts searching around his room. He’s sure that he would have noticed one beforehand when he finds a similar panel and presses down. A door clicks open, Yugyeom carefully pushing the door open. He walks down the small hallway, opening the other door and finds himself in the bedroom next door. He scans his eyes, trying to figure out who’s room when he lands on a familiar jacket hanging on a chair. He moves silently, picking it up and is sure that this was the jacket Mark wore all day yesterday, removing it after dinner.   


He places it back where he found it, looking through the rest of the stuff laying out. He stops when he reaches the bags on the top of the trunk, twin bags laying open. He looks through one, finding a wallet, keys and other little random things. He moves over to the other and stops, finding a polaroid camera and a few stray pictures. He wasn't aware that Mark had one, let alone liked taking pictures. He flicks through the few, finding them blurry enough though he can make out someone in them. He lands on the only one clear, Mark laughing, eyes scrunched up. He puts them back, turning around when something dawns on him.   


He looks around again, noting more and more of Mark’s belongings and turns slightly. How can this be Mark’s room when Mark was found in the other one down the hallway in bed when he was attacked. He feels the anger from before bubble up, looking around the room, stopping at the jackets on the chair. Because while one is Mark’s, the other one isn’t. He moves quickly, snatching it and looks through the pockets. He holds it up, remembering now that Bambam had worn it the other day, it going missing half way through the day. It went missing the day Mark had left the greenhouse, saying that he needed to find Bambam. Everyone had gotten sidetracked when they found the body, Bambam saying he had napped in his room that day. But if Bambam’s stuff is here and Mark was asleep in a room obviously not his - he throws the jacket back down.   


He stomps over, shutting the door behind him. He takes a step when the door opens, a light hum coming from the owner. He listens for a moment, hearing the footsteps creak on the wooden floor, muttering to himself further away from the wall. He can only guess that it’s Mark, picking up the jacket he had thrown. He sees red when he pictures a soft smile, probably a fond comment about how Bambam doesn’t clean up after himself and Yugyeom pushes back into his room. He shuts the door behind him, taking a few deep breaths to push away the anger and leaves to head downstairs.   



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for blood, death and stabbing

“How is he?” Jinyoung asks as he watches Bambam flip through the book in front of him on the dining room table for the fifth time. He’s not reading it and Jinyoung can only guess his mind is on something else completely. 

“He’s alright,” Bambam says softly, turning the page again. “The black eye is still the worse thing.”

“Some more ice will help.” Jinyoung smiles even though he doesn’t see it. “Do you have any ideas about who’s doing this? I really can’t think of anyone that would attack Mark like that…”

“Oh you can’t?” Bambam looks up, eyes cold. His mouth is open to speak when someone walks into the room. “Because I can think of exactly one person that would love to get rid of him and he just walked into the room.”

“Don’t pin that on me.” Jaebeom pours himself some coffee, sitting down at the head of the table. “I might hate him but I wouldn’t kill him.”

“Oh? So punching and pinning someone to the floor is okay but stabbing is where you draw the line? Good to know.” Bambam rolls his eyes, turning back to his book.

“He’s not here you know, he won’t just magically appear to bend over. You don’t have to keep standing up for him.” Jaebeom laughs, turning to Jinyoung. “What about you? Thoughts? Want to tell your secret?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Jinyoung says. “And whatever Bambam’s secret is and Mark’s is, is their own and for them. And I’m actually really tired of you poking at the both of them. I’m not shocked Bambam is jumpy with him, no one else stands up for Mark when you get into the room.”

“Besides Yugyeom.” Jaebeom points out, downing his coffee. “But no one’s even tried to guess yours, so what? Secret lover? Can’t actually remember his lines? Killed someone?”

“You know, trying to pin a fake murder on Jinyoung isn’t the smartest of looks on you right now,” Bambam says. “Considering people have showed up dead in this house and we don’t know who did it. Want to tell us your secret since you care about everyone else’s?” Jaebeom glares. “I thought so.”

“If you both will excuse me,” Jinyoung gets up. “I want to get my project from upstairs, just to give myself something to do.” 

~

Jinyoung shuts his door and he smiles a bit as Jackson jumps slightly. He turns around, looking him over briefly before opening his arms for him. Jinyoung crosses the room in only a few steps, hugging Jackson tightly and burying his head into his neck. He holds him, happy and content, while the situation fades away. But the comments from before return, the past few days events flood back and Jinyoung picks his head up.

“Are you okay?” Jackson whispers, a hand running up and down his back. 

Jinyoung shakes his head, “This is getting too much. Two people are dead, Mark got attacked in his own bed, Jaebeom can’t keep his nose out of anyone’s business and everyone is at each other’s throats.” Jinyoung pulls away, linking their hands. He swings them a bit before speaking again. “I’ve just had enough.”

“I understand.”

“Do you? Is this you saying you won’t start fights from now on? Because I doubt it.” 

“I’ll try, for you.” Jackson kisses his forehead. “They’ll probably let us go soon, just, hopefully no one else dies.”

“Jackson!”

“It’s true!” Jackson hugs him again, cradling the back of head. “Let’s hope this nightmare is over so we can go home.” 

~

Mark watches Yugyeom pour the wine left out for lunch, nodding in thanks as he picks it up. He takes a breath before sipping at it. He can monitor himself, just a glass with lunch and then he’ll drink water and coffee the rest of the day. He places it down, turning to the meal laid out and makes himself a plate. Mark chews slowly as he watches Jackson and Yugyeom dig in, wondering how he got himself into this situation. He reaches for the glass again, knocking it back and places the glass down. He’s screwed up but - he grabs the bottle, pouring himself another glass.

“Easy there on the wine,” Yugyeom says, Mark ignoring him as he watches the glass fill up. “You knock back alcohol really easily.”

“Let the man drink, he got stabbed the other night.” Jackson nods in thanks as Mark pours him more.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Yugyeom snaps causing Mark to pause. He places his silverware down, eyes flickering back and forth between the two men in the room. He’s done a good job at not only hiding his drinking problem but also keeping himself away from both of them. He’s never felt comfortable with Yugyeom - aware of the man’s borderline creepy feelings for him - and had kept a distance from Jackson once the first night there made it clear that Bambam and him did not get along. He doesn’t know if either of these men attacked him and now he’s sitting in a room, working himself closer and closer to being wasted. 

“Look you made the man pause,” Jackson teases. “Don’t worry about him Mark, enjoy.”   


Mark nods slowly, downing the glass quickly, feeling his body and mind relax. He drops his head back, laughing slightly as he slides down the chair a bit. He looks at the other two, giggles escaping as he reaches for his glass again. If he wants to finish the bottle, it’s fine, he tells himself, he got stabbed the other day.

~

_ “Truly don’t understand why they care,” He says, smelling a huge pot of flowers. “It’s not like they’ll ever guess it.” He plays with the letter opener, just in case. He doesn’t want to, but he’s gone too far this time. _

_ “They’re just a bunch of nobodies anyway, secrets or not.”  _

_ “I guess.” He walks over, standing behind him. He tilts his head, sliding the letter opener out of his pocket. He can’t wait to get rid of this thing one day. “It’s just a shame that you went a little far.” _

_ “Oh?” Jaebeom laughs. “What are you doing to do about it? Taunt me?” _

_ He stabs him, grunting as he twists it a bit before pulling it out. Jaebeom stumbles immediately, He crashes into the table, spilling a few of the plants. He reaches for him but he takes a step back watching him flop forward. He glares up at him but he’s too weak already, cold eyes losing all of its power.  _

_ “Really?” _

_ "You went too far.” Is all he says before walking away, shutting the door behind him. Jaebeom watches him go, vision blurry. He wouldn’t have gone on this trip if he knew this is how it would have ended - him dying on the cold floor of a greenhouse, miles and miles away from home. He coughs, feeling blood trickle down his chin. He should have expected this - he had pressed and poked too much. But the thought of someone finding out about him, finding him and casting him into the spotlight when all he wants to do is to keep him safe. His little baby boy, while unplanned, became a light in his life. The room darkens and then it’s the end. _

~

Jinyoung whistles as he walks down the hallway, reading over the list of ideas he wrote down. It seems like it’s been years but the project was only assigned a few days ago. He doesn’t expect anything anymore, just wants to head home sooner than later, maybe plan a trip away from everything for a week with Jackson, but that has to wait. He wants to finish this, just to say to himself that he did it and pushes on the door of the green house. He whistles some song he had heard on the radio the day he helped Yugyeom with his project, stopping when something sticks to the bottom of his shoe. He looks down, quickly moving his head up when he finds his foot in a pile of blood. He takes a step back, eyes wide when they find Jaebeom dead on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all of your comments and kudos! two more updates after this so get your guesses ready~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning - blood, stabbing and death.

The yelling in the study is loud, voices rising above the other’s as fingers are pointed. Jinyoung watches them all, eyes dancing over their figures before moving on to the next. He watches Jackson for a brief moment, the way his eyes are watery and knows how upset he must be because his friend is dead. He lands on Mark then on the black eye and swallows. He wants to be wrong - so badly.

“Mark why did you do it?” He says, cutting through the yelling. Everyone looks at him.

“What?” 

“You killed him.” Jinyoung sighs. “You two had a fight and then he showed up dead. Who else could it be?”

“Why would I attack someone? How?” Mark looks around at the group. “I didn’t, I’m not in the best of shape at the moment, if you forgot, and, um, I was drunk at the time anyway.”

“He was.” Yugyeom nods. “He had some drinks at lunch with Jackson and me. Actually he finished the bottle of wine but anyway, he was drunk. I don’t think Mark would have killed him, let alone could have.”

“Then who was it?” Jinyoung asks. “Who else has that enough bad blood between Jaebeom and them?”

“Bambam.” Yugyeom says confidently. “He’s been too close to Mark since they got here and he’s always jumping into fights. Probably wanted to show Mark that he could stand up for him.”

Bambam laughs. “I’m sorry, what? First of all, I didn’t kill him. Second of all, what does that even mean? I only stand up for him when no one else does. The person that murdered Jaebeom also attacked Mark, and Jinyoung was with me when Jaebeom started pointing fingers at Jinyoung about his secret. He’s been oddly silent this entire time and he seems guilty.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” Jackson pushes past him. “Jinyoung found the body.”

“Oh? Isn’t that why you pinned Youngjae’s murder on Mark? Because he found the body but now that Jinyoung does it, he’s not guilty.” Bambam laughs again. “No, it’s not me, it’s not Mark. It’s one of you three, I’m sure of it.” 

~

“Jinyoung, baby, you have to breathe.” Jackson tries to pull him into a hug only for Jinyoung to push him away. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Is it?! I found a dead body today, I stepped in his blood.” Jinyoung swings around at him, running his hands through his hair. “Obviously whoever is doing this, isn’t done. Who else is going to die?! Who is doing this?!”

“I mean….” Jackson trails off, sitting down on the bed. He leans back on his hands before sitting forward, folding his hands. “I think it’s obvious.”

“Who? Don’t you say Bambam because you keep trying to pin it on him then -”

“Then what? He kills me?” Jinyoung’s eyes grow wide with worry. “He’s not going too, I lock my doors and I stay in my room all night. Listen, he’s hiding something.”

“We all are.” Jinyoung mutters, pacing again. “I, for a moment, thought it was Jaebeom. But now…. I don’t know.” 

“You’re going to make yourself sick from playing a guessing time on who it is.” Jackson flops backwards. “Come cuddle with me, it will help you relax.” Jinyoung looks at him, shaking his head. “It will, Jinyoung, you’re going to be sick or you’re going to fall through the floor. Come lay down.” He walks over, crawling up and flopping on top of him. Jackson grunts when he lands on him, laughing when he earns a light smack. “Rest now, you’re alright.” 

~

~

Bambam wraps an arm around his shoulders, stretching his legs out as they cuddle up on the couch in the library. They shouldn’t be doing this - to keep Mark safe - but Bambam wants to hold him. He looks over at him, watching Mark flick through his project folder and sits up. He watches over his shoulder, eyes skimming the pictures from Mark’s past projects. He stops him when they reach a picture, Mark’s profile the main focus.

“That’s a good picture,” Bambam leans in, kissing his neck. “I wonder who took it.”

“Oh just this photographer.” Mark turns, closing the folder and placing it on the couch next to them. “He’s pretty sweet to me.”

“Is that so?” Bambam kisses him. “That photographer wants to talk to you about something, you mentioned you were drinking.”

Mark hides his face into his chest, shaking his head. “It was a mistake, I promise.”

“No more after this,” Bambam hugs him, pulling him onto his lap. “Mark, we have to start now so when we get home it will be easier when we find -”

“Don’t say it!” Mark sits up, shaking his head as he looks behind them. “I don’t want someone to hear. It’s just this is all getting too much, I can’t be here anymore. I want to go home.”

“Alright,” Bambam rubs at his sides. “Then let me try talking to the staff tonight about seeing if they can call the car for us tomorrow morning. We’ll leave bright and early before anyone else is up.” Mark nods, cupping his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mark kisses him, opening his mouth. Bambam hugs him tightly, exploring his mouth as Mark tilts his head. Bambam sinks a hand into his hair, the kisses sloppy. Mark pushes him backwards, Bambam’s head bouncing on the pillow. He kneels over him, fixing his knees on the couch. Bambam pulls him back, a hand running down his back when someone clears their throat. 

Mark sits up, as Bambam leans up, turning around to find Yugyeom glaring at them from the doorway. Bambam sits up, arms wrapping around Mark as he tucks himself against Bambam’s side. 

“What do you want Yugyeom?” Bambam asks, sliding Mark onto the couch and getting up. “This has nothing that concerns you.”

“So Jaebeom was right,” He glares at Mark, Bambam stepping in his line of sight. “You do sleep whoever you want.”

“No he doesn’t.” Bambam pushes him as he gets closer. “And you better watch what you’re going to say right now because while I’ve sat back and let all of you run your mouths, I’m done now.”

“So explain this then?” Yugyeom bites out.

“Explain what? I told you, this doesn’t concern you.” Bambam stops him from moving forward, a hand on his chest. “Just because you’ve created a world in your head where you think this fucking nightmare will end with Mark in your arms doesn’t mean that it’s happening. He’s already got someone to hold him, it’s been filled for years.”

“Who says? You’re the murderer.” Yugyeom slaps his hand away. “The spot will be empty. I can treat him better, I won’t try to kill him.”

“Excuse me?” Bambam shoves him. “I’m not the murderer and I wouldn’t hurt him so how dare you try and pin any of this on me. Leave him alone, I’m tired of you trying to get into his business. He doesn’t want you around like that.” He shoves him again, back towards the door. “Now leave us the fuck alone.” 

They watch Yugyeom storm out, the library door slamming behind him. He turns to look at Mark, picking up the folder and taking Mark’s hand. “Let’s go to our room, we can change your bandages.” Mark nods, getting up, earning himself a kiss to his temple.

~ 

_He leans up against the doorway, watching him press on the walls before shaking his head and continuing. He looks around at the foyer, moving inside the parlor door and shutting it behind him. He locks it for now, the letter opener already in his hands. Yugyeom has pressed way too many buttons lately, poking his nose around._

_“Yugyeom.”_

_“Whoa!” He turns around, seeing who it is and moves back to the wall. “What do you want?”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Looking for a secret passage,” he bites out. “I found one yesterday and while I knew people had secrets, I don’t like the one I found.”_

_“Oh?” He asks. “And what did you find that you didn’t like?”_

_“Secrets,” Yugyeom scoffs. “There’s a big difference between keeping something a secret and not being truthful about it. Is it that hard to be truthful to people?!”_

_“What makes you think you deserve to know about people’s secrets?” He steps closer. “Truthfully, those aren’t your concerns, surely you must know.”_

_“Isn’t it though?” He turns around to look at him. “Relationships aren’t meant to be hidden.”_

_He stabs him a few times, anger rising and staggers back. Yugyeom slides to the floor, looking up at him as tears slide down his cheeks. He takes a deep breath. He ignores how Yugyeom reaches out for him, turning on his heel and running out. He struggles with the lock, cursing himself and takes off. Yugyeom watches him leave, dropping his hand down to his side. He lets out a faint snort, because of course he would end up in this situation. He had hurt a fellow dancer, to be fair she was in the way and he knew Mark was in the audience, and while he watched her fall and sprain her ankle, he pointed fingers at someone else. He looks up at the ceiling, cursing his luck and then the end comes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update on thursday ~ thank you all for reading, i hope it has brought you some enjoyment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: blood, stabbing and death

Jackson whistles as he walks down the hallway, hands deep in his pockets. The house seems so much quieter now with only five of them. It was always quiet but you could at least hear someone walking around or leaving a room - now it’s like the house has died as well. He stops in the foyer, turning around in a small circle before heading towards the parlor, figuring he could have some time to think about his project there. He pushes open the door, slightly hoping Jinyoung is in there as well, and walks in. He’s about to sit down, disappointed his boyfriend is not in the room, when his eyes land on the corpse of Yugyeom in the corner, and freezes in place.

“Jinyoung!” He calls, backing up and exiting the room. 

~

Mark closes the front door, taking deep breaths as he turns around, finding the remaining three behind him in the foyer. He coughs, stepping away from the door to stand in the small circle. Jinyoung looks around at them, eyes drifting over to finally land on Bambam. He nods a bit to himself before he takes a step and shoves Bambam hard, causing him to slam into the wall behind him. 

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“It’s you!” Jinyoung yells, pointing at the front door where the police cars and coroner truck are no longer parked. “You’ve been doing this, every single time it falls back at you.”

“Why is it me?!” Bambam yells back. “Tell me what proof you have because I have my alibi.”

“Oh and what’s that?”

“He was with me.” Mark says, stepping around him and linking their hands. “He was changing my bandages and checking the bruise around my eye.”

“What?” Jinyoung says, stepping back. Jackson stands next to him silent. “Since when?!”

“Almost four years ago.” Mark says, stepping in front of Bambam. “He’s not the murderer Jinyoung, I know that for a fact.” 

“Is that so?” Jinyoung spits out. “Look at everyone that has died so far and tell me that’s not enough proof he’s lying to you. He’s the murderer.” Jinyoung storms upstairs. 

~

Jackson pushes open the bedroom door, finding Jinyoung packing up. “You’re going to leave?”

Jinyoung turns, moving quickly and shutting the door. He locks it, cupping Jackson’s face. “There is a murderer in this house and it’s very obvious that,” He takes a deep breath, “That it’s either Mark or Bambam. I thought it wasn’t Mark because I thought I knew him. But how did I not know that he was dating Bambam.”

“I mean maybe that’s just Mark’s secret.” Jackson says, moving to help clean up the room. He shoves a few shirts into Jinyoung’s trunk. “I still think it’s been Bambam since day one, he’s been too calm and too relaxed about all of this.”

“But didn’t Bambam find the first body?” Jinyoung asks, closing the trunk and sitting down on it. Jackson sits next to him, holding his hand. “So what, he just, killed the host, left and then played dumb?”

“I mean, it’s possible.” Jackson studies his profile, while Jinyoung stares off. “Think about everyone that has died and why.”

“What do you mean by why?” Jinyoung turns to look at him. 

“I mean, Jaebeom is dead and he got into a fist fight with Mark. He’s also been pushing and pushing about them either being in a relationship or hooking up.” 

“That’s true, but you wouldn’t murder someone if it was the opposite.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “Jaebeom was pushing at Mark and he wouldn’t stop. He pushed at Bambam right before he died too…. Oh but Youngjae?”

“That I’m not sure about, maybe he knew something we didn’t.” Jackson strokes his cheek. 

“Yugyeom….. Oh God.” Jinyoung hides his face into Jackson’s neck. 

“What about Yugyeom?”

“Yugyeom had like … a crush… an obsession, I don’t know which it was to be honest about Mark. He would sit by him and it always made Mark really uncomfortable. I didn’t know how to help because I kept noticing it. I wonder if Bambam killed Yugyeom because he was getting too close.” Jinyoung sits up. “But if it is Bambam, why attack Mark? They’re in a relationship for four years and he attacks him.”

“Maybe Mark’s in on it?” Jackson shrugs. “He’s always been worried about Mark, how many times has he stood up for him? Maybe they staged the attack.”

“That doesn’t make any sense but there has to be a reason.” Jinyoung gets up, unlocking the door. “I’m going to go talk to Bambam and see if maybe he confesses. Or something.”

Jackson gets up quickly, pulling him into his arms. “Be careful because then, he’ll go away and we can go back to our lives. We can go back home, return to some type of a normal life. We can go away,” He pulls back, cupping Jinyoung’s face. “For a whole week somewhere nice and warm and alone.” 

Jinyoung nods. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

~

_ The door swings open, finding the patio in complete darkness. The clouds cover the moon’s light, the staff not electing to turn on the lights outside - there’s no point when there are four guests all leaving in the morning. He watches his victim stand in the middle of the room, his head in his hands. He has to do this - he has to get him to understand that this is just payback. He had fucked up once, leaving the wrong person injured. He creeps up behind him, the letter opener held tightly in his hand and stabs him from behind. He pulls it out, a light flickering in the room from the movement and immediately feels his world stop.  _

_ Jinyoung turns around, blood pooling in his hand and looks up with wide eyes.  _

“Jackson?” His knees give out, Jackson dropping the letter opener to catch him. He looks up at him, eyes wide and filled with confusion. “What? You lied to me.”

“I’m sorry!” He sobs, trying to cover the wound with his hands. “Help!” He screams, his voice bouncing around them. 

“Why?” Jinyoung tries to push him away, feet slipping in his growing blood on the floor. Jackson presses down onto the wound, a hiss escaping. It echoes around them, bouncing off the windows. “Jackson -” He moans in pain, coughing a bit. “What was the point of this?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. You weren’t supposed to be hurt.” Jackson laughs, panicking more as his hands catch the light, blood staining his palms. He looks over his shoulder, “Help!” 

“So that makes it okay?” Jinyoung coughs again, eyes shutting tightly due to the pain. “That you wanted to kill someone else?”

“No, no it doesn’t. I just couldn’t have my secret getting out, I couldn’t lose everything I had created. And I couldn’t have you being ruined as well. I couldn’t let this - this stupid scam ruin us.” Jackson bites out, trying to press down on the wound again. Jinyoung flinches barely, eyes glassy. 

“This was about secrets?” Jinyoung asks, voice airy. He shuts his eyes tightly as the room spins, opening them again. “Jackson, is it really that serious? We would have had each other.” He rolls his head, finding it harder to keep his head up. “Do you want to know mine?” He whispers.

“I couldn’t have you -”

His voice comes out weak. “I had an affair with an actor on my first role and we fucked up the production because of it.” He coughs, eyes fluttering as he tries to stay awake. “Just another scandal that half of Hollywood has had and you thought killing people was worth covering that.”

“Baby, that’s not the point.” He props him up, taping his face lightly. “Stay awake alright?” He whispers before looking back at the door. “Help!” He turns back to Jinyoung when footsteps come running towards the room, Jackson expects the maid to come in but Bambam and Mark come in. 

“What - Fucking hell.” Bambam stops short, an arm grabbing onto Mark to stop him from going in further. “It was you?!”

“That’s not important right now!” Jackson yells, voice bouncing around them before he starts to laugh nervously again feeling Jinyoung slump against him. “No, no, no, no.”

“Mark, stay here.” Bambam walks around him, eyes never leaving the pile of blood. “I’m going to call the police.” Bambam leaves the room. 

“Tell me yours.” Jinyoung whispers weakly, taping Jackson’s chest. They turn to him, Mark walking closer, skirting around the blood to be on the other side of him. 

“I stole my first designs, that’s what I killed people for.” Jackson says, looking down at Jinyoung. He caresses his face, sobbing as Jinyoung closes his eyes. “I love you.”

“You killed your own -”

“It was an accident!” Jackson yells, shaking Jinyoung slightly. “Stay awake alright?” 

Bambam comes rushing in, rushing over to Mark. He gathers him up, hugging him protectively to his chest. “They’re on their way,” Bambam’s eyes grow wide as Jinyoung sighs, slumping dead in Jackson’s arms. “Mark, don’t look.” 

“No!” He yells, rocking him. “Wake up, I’m sorry!” Mark’s sobs startle him causing him to look up. “Help me!”

“I don’t know what to do.” Bambam steps back, pulling Mark with him. He looks towards the door, footsteps bounding towards them. “I wish I did.” He whispers, turning them away. 

_“Don’t move, you’re under arrest on the account of five murders and one attempted murder.”_

A hand lands on Bambam’s back, causing him to jump. The maid smiles up at him sadly, “Why don’t we get you two into the parlor and away from this.” He nods, following her out of the room and away from everything. He listens to Jackson’s pleads, the door muffling the noise and events of the weekend even just for a brief moment. 

~

“So why don’t you go through this with us, tell me how everything happened.” The detective says, watching as Jackson nervously pulls on the handcuffs. It’s thankfully locked to the table, so all he’s doing is making a small clunk noise with the metal. “Start from the beginning.”

Jackson laughs nervously, looking down at the blood stained on his hands. They had washed them lightly when they brought him in but not enough - almost as if to remind him why he was in the room. “The beginning? So you want to know about the projects and the money?”

“We have a vague idea that the seven of you were invited up to the house to compete with projects on why you deserved backing in your field in the industry,” The detective says. “But I want to know about the murders and why you killed all of those people. Please do not leave out the attempted murder as well.”

“The host - Mr. Lee - he was technically a mistake.” Jackson pulls again, hands shaking. “We were talking about the secrets he had over all of us and I just picked up the letter opener. I didn’t mean to stab him, truly, but I got a bit hot and I swung. Then Youngjae wouldn’t shut up, he kept going on and on about how he could guess a few and it wouldn’t be hard to pinpoint what people were hiding. I just was not going to be around someone that could have guessed anything about me especially when I couldn’t guess anything about him.”

“So you killed him. Tell me about the attempted murder.”

“Mark wasn’t meant to be there, he wasn’t in his room I’ve come to realize. I wanted to take out Bambam, truthfully I hate him. I can’t stand him and the air around him that he has just because his father is a big time photographer, he gets it easy. So I went in one night, with the intent, and tried to kill him. Only Mark was in his bed and he fought me.” Jackson shakes the handcuffs again, laughing nervously. “Jaebeom had a mouth on him. It was fine when he poked at Mark and Bambam and whoever else but then…”

“Then?”

“He decided to go poking at Jinyoung and I couldn’t have that.” 

“So you just decided to kill him and not, I don’t know, stand up for Mr. Park?” 

“We wanted to keep our relationship a secret, you understand.” He stares at the dried blood again. “Yugyeom died for the same reason. He was - truthfully - a bit of a creepy fucker. But he was sweet if you didn’t put him in the same room as Mark, which was hard. But the second Yugyeom found the secret passage that led to the library, I knew he would find other ones or he would go poking around and find out about us. I have to protect Jinyoung.” 

“But you also murdered Mr. Park.”

“I didn’t mean it!” He screams, dropping his head down. “I didn’t mean to kill him, it was an accident. I was going to kill Mark this time, I needed to get back at Bambam. If Mark died, it could be pinned on him and Jinyoung and I could go back to our lives. We could go home, go back to our careers and forget about this weekend. No one would have known, Bambam had bad blood with everyone that died. It would have been easy but I didn’t mean to kill him!” 

“But you did and you have five murders on your hands and an attempted murder. The injuries Mr. Tuan received the attack are not life threatening, thankfully, but he was still attacked.” The detective gets up. “Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Wang.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! i can't believe this is up and out here but also the fact so many people have enjoyed it! thank you for coming along on this ride with me and guessing every step of the way!

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm posting this. i hope that everyone enjoys this it was a lot of fun to write! updates are usually a day or two inbetween since the entire fic is already written. kudos and comments are more than welcome!


End file.
